Pour empêcher ton envol, je sécherai tes larmes
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 55. UA Omegaverse. Bokuto souffre d'un perte, d'un deuil qu'il avait du mal à faire. Akaashi le découvre alors qu'il est sur le point de commettre l'irréparable et décide de tout faire pour le soutenir et l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Yaoi. BokuAka avec un peu de IwaOi et de MatsuHana.


_Disclaimers :Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellooou, voici la requête BokuAka avec du IwaOi et du MatsuHana (ils sont là en tant que couples très secondaires, j'avoue) de Moshi-sama avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : dans un UA Omegaverse, Akaashi découvre que Bokuto souffre énormément d'une perte, il décide donc de tout faire pour qu'il retrouve le sourire (pour extrapoler). Il fallait aussi que l'histoire soit angst à souhait avec un fin un peu fluffy. Merci Nymouria et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Bokuto-san n'allait pas bien.

Akaashi fut le seul à l'avoir remarqué car même s'il jouait au volley comme à son habitude, son sourire sonnait faux. Il passait en emo mode plus rapidement aussi sans qu'il n'y eut de prétexte à ça. Ses camarades du club n'en tenaient pas rigueur, pensant que c'était habituel vu que leur capitaine avait toujours cette attitude un peu puérile et pourtant...

...L'odeur provenant de lui prouvait le contraire.

Bokuto-san était un alpha et, en tant qu'omega, Keiji parvenait à sentir les légers phéromones émanant de son ami. Le noiraud appréciait cette senteur fraiche et citronnée mais ces derniers temps, elle semblait bien dispersée.

En le regardant discuter avec Konoha sur le terrain pendant qu'il buvait une bouteille d'eau, Akaashi se disait que Bokuto-san lui faisait penser en ce moment à une petite figurine en cristal qui se fêlait lentement mais surement.

Jusqu'à être entièrement brisée.

Et Keiji voulait tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

Parce que Bokuto-san était un ami qui lui était très cher et surtout...

...Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Bokuto avait l'impression d'être dans un état second depuis ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il ne vivait plus sa vie, il l'observait tel un spectateur qui observait ses propres faits et gestes, ses automatismes qui le caractérisaient si bien lorsqu'il souriait joyeusement à l'idée de s'entrainer, lorsqu'il s'enthousiasmait lors des ventes des pains yakisoba le midi, lorsqu'il criait haut et fort ses "Hey!Hey!Hey!".

Pourtant, même si c'étaient ses habitudes coutumières, tout avait changé. Le capitaine de Fukurodani n'eut même plus envie d'accepter les invitations de Kuroo pour se faire une sortie entre potes, le yakiniku qu'il adorait manger au restaurant près du lycée avait maintenant un goût bien fade et même si beaucoup l'admirait au lycée parce qu'il était un alpha qui faisait partie du top des meilleurs attaquants au volley, il s'était mis à s'en moquer éperdument.

Seule l'odeur d'Akaashi l'apaisait un peu, un parfum discret mais entêtant qui rappelait la lavande cependant, il ne voulut pas que son ami vit ses souffrances.

Pour Koutarou, le monde était devenu noir et blanc, avec ces gens qui allaient et venaient. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ça la vie? Aller, venir pour mieux disparaitre.

Malgré tout, le capitaine de Fukurodani avait encore cette sensation étrange qu'ils seraient toujours là quand il rentrerait chez lui après le lycée, que sa mère l'accueillerait gentiment en lui demandant comment s'étaient passées les cours, que son père rentrerait ensuite du travail peu après son arrivée et le rouspéterait un peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie en lui disant de prendre sa douche aux vestiaires au lieu d'empester la maison.

Tous auraient ri de bon coeur après qu'il aurait sorti un prétexte bidon.

Non, ils étaient toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que sa tante qui les remplaçait maintenant dans leur maison, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, un petit cauchemar de rien de tout.

Et il allait se réveiller.

"Dis, Akaashi..."

Keiji, qui était en train de discuter avec la manager Shirofuku pour les performances des différents joueurs de l'équipe, se retourna brusquement. Le ton qu'avait employé Bokuto-san avait les inflexions fragiles de la voix de quelqu'un sur le point de craquer.

"J'ai envie de voler."

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement en écoutant cette phrase toute simple et enfantine mais effrayante quand on en comprenait le sens. "Mais tu voles déjà assez haut comme ça lorsque tu sautes, monsieur l'hibou, le taquina Konoha en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, allez, c'est le moment de s'étirer.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, fit Bokuto en lui souriant, mais j'avoue que mon disciple me dépasse là-dessus. Faut que je m'entraine plus."

Sourire de façade.

Petits tremblements au niveau des mains.

L'odeur citronnée s'évaporait de plus en plus en petits effluves à peine perceptibles.

"Bokuto-san..."

Prunelles noisettes toutes guillerettes qui en réalité ne l'étaient pas.

"Je te raccompagnerai chez toi après l'entrainement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais?, s'empressa de dire Koutarou. Pour être honnête, il désirait être seul.

\- C'est bizarre, remarqua Shirofuku, d'habitude, tu es le premier à supplier Akaashi de rentrer avec toi.

\- Et alors? J'ai le droit de changer d'avis, rouspéta Bokuto d'un air grognon qu'il simulait trop bien. Néanmoins, Keiji n'était pas dupe. "Je rentrerai avec toi et la discussion est close." Bokuto tréssaillit face au ton incisif qu'avait employé le vice-capitaine. C'était rare de voir Akaashi énervé et cela faisait peur.

Comme convenu, le noiraud accompagna Bokuto-san jusqu'à chez lui, le trajet se faisait comme d'habitude avec le capitaine qui monopolisait toute la conversation et lui l'écoutant silencieusement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Tout semblait normal et pourtant Bokuto-san mettait moins d'entrain dans ses paroles.

Koutarou meublait la conversation comme il avait l'habitude de faire, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. "On se voit demain."

 _Je ne veux pas rentrer._

"D'accord, déclara Akaashi. Il savait que l'alpha était réticent à l'idée de rentrer dans sa maison pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. L'omega émit sa propre odeur pour le réconforter ce qui eut de l'effet envoyant les traits de Bokuto-san se détendre légèrement. "Si tu as besoin de quoique soit, appelle-moi."

Koutarou se sentit peiné de cacher ce qu'il ressentait à Akaashi mais il souhaitait y faire face seul, du moins tenter d'y faire face. "Ok, pas de souci." Il regarda ensuite le noiraud partir en se demandant s'il avait deviné quelque chose. Akaashi était intelligent, plus que lui mais il faisait tout pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Cette douleur était à lui seule et c'était hors de question de la partager.

De toute façon, demain, il se réveillerait de ce triste rêve.

Un parfum de lavande flottant au loin, par contre, le fit légèrement vaciller dans ses résolutions. Koutarou rentra chez lui en évitant d'humer cette odeur si apaisante tout en sachant d'où il provenait. "Désolé, Akaashi."

Comme de coutume, il saluait distraitement sa tante en fuyant son regard triste avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires de cours dans un coin et s'affala sur son lit pour s'emmitoufler sous la couette en un cocon chaud, un rempart contre la réali... _Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve, papa et maman sont toujours là..._

 _...Demain, je m'envolerai pour les retrouver_.

Keiji s'allongea sur son lit en réfléchissant ce qui arrivait à Bokuto-san, le coeur empli d'inquiétude. Le mieux serait d'appeler sa famille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Il prit son portable posé sur la table de chevet et appela au numéro du téléphone fixe du capitaine. Le noiraud n'aimait pas s'immiscer de cette manière mais il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Le lendemain, Akaashi guettait l'arrivée de Bokuto-san à l'entrée du lycée. Malheureusement, il ne le trouva pas. "Sarukui, demanda-t-il en croisant son ami devant le casier à chaussures, aurais-tu vu Bokuto-san, par hasard?

\- Je l'ai croisé en train de monter les escaliers, répondit le brun, il allait surement en classe."

Akaashi le remercia et se dépêcha d'aller à l'étage des terminales afin de découvrir que Bokuto-san n'était pas là. "Mince, où est-il?" Le noiraud huma l'air pour suivre l'odeur citronnée de l'alpha. Celle-ci le mena au toit. _Ne me dis pas qu'il..._

Keiji ouvrit lentement la porte pour découvrir...

Koutarou contempla le ciel avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol qui lui semblait infiniment haut.

Cela ne lui fit pas peur.

Plus maintenant.

Il étendit les bras pour s'apprêter à sauter afin de sortir de ce mauvais songe, son corps se laissant lentement tomber dans le vide.

 _Je vais m'envoler, papa, maman et quand je me réveillerai, vous serez là_.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement...

..."BOKUTO-SAN!"

 _Akaashi?_

Deux bras l'enserrèeent fortement de sorte qu'il ne put s'en dégager.

"Akaashi, lâche-moi! Laisse-moi voler."

Il était de nouveau cloué au sol.

"LACHE-MOI AKAASHI!"

Keiji tint bon et referma devantage son étreinte. Bokuto-san avait une sacrée force mais il n'allait pas lâcher. Le noiraud réussit à s'adosser contre le mur de l'entrée du batiment tout en le forçant à s'asseoir avec lui.

L'omega se servit ensuite de son odeur pour le calmer. Koutarou s'apaisa en sentant les effluves de lavande, malgré tout, la douleur dans son coeur était toujours présente.

L'alpha devrait en vouloir à Akaashi de l'avoir empêché de se réveiller pourtant, ces bras qui le serrèrent à en faire mal lui montraient que c'était la réalité. _Alors tout ce qui s'est passé..._

C'en fut trop, il craqua.

Keiji sentit Bokuto-san trembler dans ses bras, tout comme quelque chose d'humide tombait sur ses avant-bras. Une voix chevrotante lui demanda : "Akaa...shi, c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Mes parents sont toujours là...hein?, il sanglota, dis-moi que je rêve, Akaashi, je t'en...supplie."

Akaashi avait appris hier de la bouche de la tante du capitaine que les parents de Bokuto-san étaient décédés suite à un accident. Depuis, il avait sombré dans la dépression, une dépression qu'il avait caché à tous.

Keiji avait décidé de le soutenir quoiqu'il arrivait, quitte à lui ouvrir les yeux. Le noiraud relâcha doucement l'étreinte pour porter la tête du plus grand contre son coeur afin que Bokuto-san puisse laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

L'omega lui murmura ensuite en le berçant légèrement : "Ce n'est malheureusement pas un rêve, Bokuto-san. Tout ce qui s'est passé est la réalité, il lui embrassa le front, tu peux pleurer, Koutarou, ta tante et moi, nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir."

Koutarou céda à sa tristesse, versant des larmes contre le torse du vice-capitaine.

"Akaashi, ça fait maaaal!"

La réalité était atrocement douloureuse et pourtant, il devait l'accepter.

"Papa...et maman...Ils sont morts."

Cependant, en humant l'odeur de lavande d'Akaashi et en sentant la chaleur réconfortante de son étreinte, Koutarou se disait qu'il n'était pas seul et cette seule pensée l'aida à surmonter cette vérité. Keiji ne dit mot et continua de l'enlaça silencieusement, le laissant extérioriser sa souffrance, sa douleur. Le noiraud prit alors une décision.

Il s'évertuerait à lui redonner le sourire.

Les jours suivants, Koutarou passait énormément de temps avec Akaashi. Le vice-capitaine passait le voir durant les intercours afin de savoir comment il se sentait, ils mangèrent ensemble le midi, tantôt avec le reste de l'équipe de Fukurodani où il bavardait joyeusement avec Konoha, tantôt seuls où il avait pris l'habitude de se reposer, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Akaashi. Koutarou aimait ces moments où il put respirer la senteur qui caractérisait l'omega, Cette fragrance l'apaisait beaucoup et le réconfortait en même temps,

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani faisait aussi toujours en sorte qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait quand cela allait mal et lui demandait de se confier à sa tante lorsque cela n'allait pas. Elle aussi avait souffert de la mort de ses parents tout comme lui et en parler les aidait l'un l'autre.

Akaashi insistait en plus sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas être seul et organisait des soirées avec Kuroo-san et Kozume-san où il pouvait s'amuser avec le capitaine de Nekoma.

Koutarou commença à se sentir mieux auprès d'Akaashi. Le noiraud l'aidait grandement pour surmonter le deuil mais il avait peur d'être dépendant de lui. Que ferait-il dès qu'il aurait fini sa terminale? Le noiraud ne serait pas à ses cotés dès qu'il commencerait la fac.

Bokuto en était à ses reflexions qu'il aurait percuter un passant si Akaashi ne l'avait pas retenu. "Fais-attention, Bokuto-san.

\- Ah euh désolé, Akaashi."

Le noiraud commença à s'inquiéter. "Tout va bien?

\- Oui, t'inquiète, le rassura Bokuto avec un sourire, j'étais dans les nuages."

Akaashi fut encore plus préoccupé. "Il y a un problème, Bokuto-san?, insista-t-il.

Oui, il se sentait perdu dans ses sentiments. Koutarou aimait Akaashi, plus qu'un ami mais il avait peur que celui-ci pensait que c'était parce qu'il prenait soin de lui. "Non, c'est bon, répondit-il sa mine légèrement rembrunie. Ils continuèrent à se ballader un peu avant de consulter le plan pour aller à l'université qui organisait aujourd'hui les portes ouvertes quand ils furent abordés par un omega inconnu qui suscitait un peu trop le regard des jeunes filles autour.

Keiji n'aimait pas trop son regard chocolat un peu trop poli à son goût, ni son sourire tout lisse sans oublier son odeur capiteuse au point d' en être écoeurante (même si l'autre senteur, plus fraiche et agréable qui l'accompagnait prouvait qu'il était marqué) mais bon, autant attendre ce que celui-ci voulait avant d'emettre un jugement : "Bonjour, salua-t-il d'une voix feutrée que Bokuto jugea d'emblée énervante, êtes-vous de Tokyo?

\- Oui, répondit platement le noiraud, vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

\- Mes amis et moi venons de Miyagi et on voulait savoir si vous connaissez le chemin pour alker à cette université, demanda-t-il en montrant un plan sur son téléphone, il n'est pas très visible sur ce portable.

\- Ah, c'est là où on va justement, répondit naïvement Bokuto au grand dam d'Akaashi qui voulut y aller seul avec le capitaine de Fukurodani.

\- Cool! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on va avec vous, proposa le brun sans aucune gêne pour appeler ensuite d'autres personnes au loin, hé, Iwa-chan! Nous avons des guides pour nous aider, préviens Mattsun et Makki en même temps."

Kenji voulut emmener Bokuto-san loin de cet omega mais trois hommes arrivèrent ensuite. "On dirait que tu leur as forcés la main, Oikawa, maugréa un homme aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux verts accompagné de leurs deux amis.

\- Mais non, voyons, fit Oikawa pour ensuite s'adresser à Bokuto et Akaashi, n'est-ce pas?"

Keiji réfléchit sur le coup. Autant cet Oikawa lui déplut (d'ailleurs, il lui semblait d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais impossible de savoir où et quand), autant l'alpha l'accompagnait lui semblait sympathique. "En effet, répondit-il tout en serrant tendrement la main d'un Bokuto un peu perdu pour le rassurer, je suis Keiji Akaashi, un omega en première au lycée Fukurodani et voici mon compagnon, Koutarou Bokuto qui, lui est en terminale. Nous allons aux portes ouvertes afin de se renseigner sur la fac et leur club de volley."

Koutarou fut surpris d'entendre Akaashi dire qu'il était son compagnon, cela le touchait beaucoup mais il préférait savoir qui était cet inconnu au lieu de relever la remarque. Il était curieux, il avouait.

\- Je suis Tooru Oikawa, omega de mon état, se présenta le brun tout sourire en faisant une accolade à l'alpha aux yeux verts, et lui c'est l'homme de ma vie, Iwa-ch...Aieuh! Tu m'as fait mal!, geignit-il en se frottant les cotes suite au coup de coude de son compagnon.

\- Laissez-le, soupira Hajime, moi, c'est Hajime Iwaizumi, alpha, se présenta-t-il ensuite en tendant la main à Bokuto qui l'accepta, et les deux derrière nous sont Matsukawa et Hanamaki, alpha et omega comme nous, fit-il en désignant leurs deux amis, un alpha aux cheveux noirs à l'air désinvolte et un omega, certainement son compagnon, aux cheveux bruns mais à l'air plus vif, comme ça, vous faites du volley?

\- Ouais, on est dans le club de volley du lycée de Fukurodani, répondit Koutarou avec enthousiasme, j'en suis le capitaine et je fais partie du top 5 des attaquants de Tokyo, et vous?

\- Je suis le capitaine de mon équipe et le meilleur passeur de la préfecture de Miyagi, se vanta Oikawa, et nous venons du lycée Aoba Jousai.

\- Akaashi est le passeur de notre équipe, fit Bokuto en serrant davantage la main du noiraud, et il est super fort.

 _Oikawa...Je me disais bien que son nom m'évoquait quelque chose_ , pensa Akaashi. "Si vous êtes de Miyagi, vous connaissez donc l'équipe de Karasuno, si je ne m'abuse. On fait des matches d'entrainement avec eux de temps en temps.

\- L'équipe de Karasuno fait des matches avec des équipes de Tokyo?, s'étonna Hajime, je comprends pourquoi ils ont beaucoup progressé entre les deux tournois.

\- Ils voulaient avoir leur revanche contre l'équipe de Nekoma, raconta Akaashi, vous savez, la Guerre des Poubelles.

\- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, dit le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai tandis que son compagnon leur demanda d'un ton un peu énervé, vous devez certainement connaitre un duo duper bizarre composé d'un petit alpha que j'appelle Chibi-chan et son compagnon Tobio-chan, alors? Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a vraiment mauvais en matière d'am...Iwa-chan, arrête de ma taper la main.

\- Tu parles surement de Hinata et de Kageyama, répliqua Akaashi en ignorant la dernière remarque, c'est exact, Bokuto-san a d'ailleurs fait du petit numéro 10 son disciple.

\- Ouais!, déclara fièrement Bokuto, il deviendra un super ace comme moi, un jour.

\- On dirait qu'il a même du succès à Tokyo, s'amusa à dire Iwaizumi, en tous cas, comme nous sommes en terminale, nous avons décidé faire un tour à Tokyo pour visiter cette université connue pour son équipe de volley.

\- Et nous, ajouta Hanamaki à l'adresse de ses seux camarades, on est là pour vous surveiller au cas où vous vous disputerez tous les deux.

\- Dites plutôt que tu veux tester les love hotels avec Mattsun, s'offusqua Tooru.

\- Aussi, fit Matsukawa en lui souriant d'un air moqueur tout en enlaçant par la taille son compagnon, et tu penses à la même chose, Oikawa, tu ne vas pas mentir là-dessus.

\- Pas faux."

Hajime soupira en écoutant ces trois énergumènes. Bon sang, ce qu'ils pouvaient être embêtants quand ils s'y mettaient tous les trois. "Pouvez-vous vous taire, vous trois?, grogna-t-il, vous nous foutez la honte devant des lycéens de Tokyo, là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Akaashi, et si vous voulez qu'on aille aux portes ouvretes ensemble, il n'y a aucun souci.

\- C'est vrai?, s'exclama Oikawa, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, merci, vous nous retirez une sacrée épine du pied. Par contre, si vous voulez nous montrer les sites de Tokyo à voir apr...Aie! Arrête de me frapper la tête, Iwa-chan.

\- Excusez-le s'il essaie d'abuser de votre générosité, s'excusa Iwaizumi, il faut toujours le recadrer.

 _Cet Oikawa est en effet un sacré phénomène_ , pensa Keiji tandis que Bokuto leur déclara amicalement : "Bah, te fais pas de bile, Iwaizumi. Je connais un excellent yakiniku dans le quartier, on pourrait se poser là-bas après la visite de l'université. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Iwaizumi, et merci."

Akaashi observait Bokuto-san pendant qu'ils partirent avec Iwaizumi-san et les autres, un petit sourire aux lévres. Son odeur avait repris sa densité normale, elle en était même devenue pétillante, ce qui le rassura.

Il savait que l'alpha faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour aller de l'avant et le simple fait qu'il se mit de nouveau à sourire lui suffisait. Par contre, le noiraud avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il l'avait présenté aux yeux des autres comme son compagnon.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait attention ce qui était la réponse la plus probable ou bien se sentait-il gêné face à cette déclaration qu'il avait jugé ensuite bêtement impulsive.

Keiji avait toujours admiré Bokuto-san et s'occuper de lui était devenu une seconde nature en quelque sorte, au point qu'il en était devenu un peu possessif, voulant cet alpha débordant de joie de vivre pour lui seul. Certes, il l'aimait mais il ne souhaitait pas que Bokuto-san croit qu'il profite de sa situation.

Le noiraud lui parlerait de ses sentiments plus tard.

Koutarou passa une excellente journée auprès de ses nouveaux amis, il aimait bien la force de caractère d'Iwaizumi et Hanamaki lui faisait un peu penser à Konoha. Bon, l'alpha avait eu du mal avec Oikawa mais il s'était bien amusé dans l'ensemble. Akaashi, de son coté, avait le plus souvent discuté avec Matsukawa tout en veillant de loin sur le capitaine de Fukurodani.

Ils allèrent donc à l'université visiter puis Bokuto et Akaashi leur montrèrent quelques endroits, mangèrent avec eux au restaurant de yakiniku avant d'aller au temple prier pour la réussite des examens et de faire un tour au parc situé non loin et enfin, ils se séparèrent devant la station de métro lorsque le soir arriva : "Merci pour tout, les remercia Iwaizumi, on aurait été perdus si vous n'avez pas été là.

\- De rien, répondit jovialement Bokuto, de toute façon, on risque de se revoir à la fac, non? Je l'ai trouvée cool.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Oikawa, et j'ai hate d'être à la fin de l'année pour revenir à Tokyo. Franchement, j'adore l'ambiance des grandes villes.

\- Ouais ben d'abord les exams et on verra après, rétorqua Hajime en lui prenant le bras, on va se poser à l'hotel.

\- Iwa-chan, voyons, fit Tooru d'un ton faussement embarassé, déclarer aussi ouvertement que..., il s'interrompit face au regard de son de son compagnon, euh, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Bien, on se dit à la prochaine alors?, ajouta Iwaizumi à l'adresse de Bokuto.

\- Pas de souci, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Tu as mon numéro, Akaashi?, demanda ensuite Matsukawa à Akaashi, lequel hocha silencieusement la tête pour confirmer.

Hanamaki les salua ensuite avant de calmer Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui commencèrent à se disputer concernant l'itinéraire à prendre (Tooru voulant aller à Shibuya dans un love hotel tandis qu'Hajime souhaitait réserver dans un hotel classique).

Bokuto et Akaashi les regardèrent partir : "Eh ben, il va falloir que je parle d'eux à Kuroo." Keiji ne dit mot. Quelque chose lui disait que Sawamura-san avait déjà parler d'eux au capitaine de Nekoma. De toute manière, il fut content que Bokuto-san se fasse de nouvelles connaissances.

Ainsi, il ne serait pas isolé lorsqu'il serait à la fac. Bien sûr, Kuroo-san et Yaku-san seraient certainement avec lui vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisi de poursuivre leurs études mais une ou deux connaissances en plus lui permettraient d'avoir de nouveaux amis.

De plus, un an, c'était court et il ferait tout son possible pour le rejoindre ensuite après avoir trouvé un successeur digne de ce nom pour leur équipe car nul doute qu'il deviendrait capitaine à la place de l'alpha lorsqu'il serait en terminale.

Le club deviendrait bien calme sans Bokuto-san, Keiji se préparait déjà au vide que cela engendrait.

Le noiraud accompagna ensuite l'alpha chez lui comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire. Bokuto s'arrêta cependant devant la porte chez lui. "Qu'y a-t-il, Bokuto-san?, s'enquit alors Akaashi, soucieux à l'idée que le capitaine se sentit de nouveau mal.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Oikawa et les autres que tu étais mon compagnon?"

 _Ainsi donc, il a bien entendu_. Il soupira. _Autant jouer la carte de la franchise, dans ce cas_. "Parce que je le souhaite, Bokuto-san, répondit Keiji en le regardant dans les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je profite de la situation par rapport à ce qui t'est arrivé et, il fuit légèrement son regard, sache que je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part et je peux me contenter de ton amitié."

Keiji décida de profiter du moment de confusion de Bokuto pour s'éloigner et partir. Il détestait les situations tendues. "On se revoit demain au lycée."

Koutarou rentra chez lui, la tête dans le flou. Il saluait distraitement sa tante, non pas par tristesse, cette fois-ci mais parce qu'il était confus. Akaashi l'aimait, cela le soulageait autant que cela le réjouissait. Avoir rencontré de nouvelles connaissances lui avait permis de mettre au clair ses sentiments à l'égard de l'omega.

Le fait d'être loin d'Akaashi une fois son année de terminale finie l'attristait mais pas au point que cela en fut maladif, surtout qu'ils se reverraient l'année d'après, et lorsqu'il avait vu le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani discuter avec Matsukawa, il s'était senti certes possessif envers lui mais sans plus.

Son amour pour Akaashi n'était donc pas aussi malsain qu'il le pensait donc il pouvait lui avouer clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Malheureusement pour Koutarou, Akaashi fut absent du lycée le lendemain à cause de ses chaleurs.

C'était une occasion pour lui de savoir s'il pouvait se débrouiller sans le noiraud, de tester s'il était dépendant de lui et à sa grande joie, il y parvint avec le soutien de ses amis du club. Le capitaine s'était confié à eux au sujet de la mort de ses parents et des problèmes qui avaient suivi. Ceux-ci lui remontèrent le moral et lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient là s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il en avait aussi parlé à Kuroo au téléphone qui lui dit la même chose.

Koutarou fut heureux d'avoir de si bons amis : "J'ai décidé d'avancer pour eux maintenant et, leur avait-il avoué, et j'avoue qu'Akaashi m'a beaucoup aidé aussi." Sans lui, il n'aurait pas tenu.

 _Je lui dirai ce que je ressens sans faute_.

Keiji s'étira lentement en posant son livre du moment sur la table de chevet. Le noiraud avait passé la nuit à s'hydrater et à tenter de calmer sa fièvre en pensant très fort à Bokuto-san et son odeur citronnée. Les suppresseurs firent que ses chaleurs s'étaient calmées au matin mais il avait du aérer sa chambre, changer les draps et prendre un bon bain pour se débarasser de son odeur persistante.

L'omega s'allongea donc et se reposa ensuite, épuisé tout en attendant la venue de Bokuto-san. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il passait lui apporter ses cours après le lycée. Il était 16 heures donc il n'allait pas tarder.

Keiji ferma alors les yeux quand un timide coup à la porte le fit se réveiller. "Euh, c'est Bokuto.

\- Entre, fit le noiraud en s'asseyant.

Koutarou tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire en sentant la senteur de lavande flotter dans la pièce. Celle-ci était à peine perceptible mais elle restait quand même entêtante. La chambre d'Akaashi était comme dans ses souvenirs, nette, rangée et avec beaucoup de livres.

Bokuto l'avait toujours trouvée accueillante et pourtant, en s'asseyant au chevet d'Akaashi, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque ce dernier était malade, il se sentait tendu. "Je t'ai apporté les cours, déclara-t-il en lui apportant des notes, j'ai demandé à ton prof principal.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san, fit calmement Keiji en posant les affaires sur sa table de chevet au-dessus de son livre avant de lui demander, tu as l'air bien tendu. Si c'est par rapport à hier, sache que je...

-...Je t'aime aussi Akaashi, coupa Bokuto en le disant d'une traite, et je veux être ton compagnon...Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé depuis la mort de mes parents, je veux dire, je..., il bafouilla tout en fuyant son regard, j-j'aime quand tu es près de moi, quand on fait des choses ensemble et...Zut!, maugréa-t-il, je n'arrive pas à le dire comme il faut."

Keiji le rassura en lui prenant délicatement les mains en lui adressant un rare sourire. "J'ai compris, Koutarou et j'en suis très heureux."

Bokuto fut surpris. La seule fois qu'Akaashi l'avait appelé par son prénom fut quand il était...Alors Akaashi l'aimait déjà depuis...? Il ne put répondre que par des actes en le prenant dans ses bras. "Merci pour tout, Akaashi, murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui, merci."

Keiji desserra son étreinte et l'embrassa ensuite tendrement, respirant la senteur citronnée qui se fit plus légère. Il avancerait toujours à ses cotés, quoiqu'il arrive et il savait que l'alpha souhaitait la même chose.

Koutarou rompit le baiser et plongea amoureusement son regard dans les prunelles noires.

Même si le deuil de la mort de ses parents mettrait du temps, il savait qu'il y avait des personnes qui lui étaient chères à ses cotés.

Surtout celui qui avait aidé à panser les blessures de son coeur.

L'omega avec qui il avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie.

Keiji fut soulagé en regardant les prunelles noisettes pleines de vie.

Koutarou allait bien maintenant.

 **Voilà pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la réécriture de la Belle et la Bête, la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et pour les requêtes, je vais consulter les reviews, je sais qu'il y en a une où il faut que je voie avec les couples (faut que je lise le MP) et après aaaah, je suis perdue...Concernant, la fic Omegaverse de Kuroko's Basket (qui sera centrée AkaFuri), je la ferai plus tard (j'ai l'histoire en tête mais je préfère avancer sur L' étincelle des porte-bonheurs et faire les requetes.) A bientôt :)**


End file.
